Hellcat
by Frau Redfox
Summary: The best parts of PJO are when we get to see the campers living at CHB in the summer and learning to fight and make friends. There aren't enough of those moments where we see the inner workings of the camp and how demigods live in thier natural habitat. This is the story of a woman who was never claimed and her new life as a demigod. Labelled as crossover cuz I'm borrowing Jayne.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is filled with OCs because I refuse to finish Percy Jackson and let the stories end. I think fans deserve to know and explore more of the camp, not just go on quests (although those are the best part too). I am borrowing the character of Jayne Cobb from Joss Whedon's Firefly. You do not have to watch the show in order to read this fic; I just love his character dynamic and appearance so much that I wanted to rediscover him as a young halfblood of my own creation.**

* * *

"I'm 22, why do you ask?"

Elizabeth watched the two men's faces twist in slight confusion and they murmured between themselves again. She shifted in the plasticky office chair, her upper thighs and butt slightly oozing out of it.

"Can you tell us about your family life, please? Your childhood or what brought you here?" The young man cleared his throat. He had facial hair, something classified between a five o'clock shadow and stubble. It must've been itchy as he kept scratching at it, his hands never not moving.

"Oh uhm..." she felt her throat get tight at having to talk about herself. "Average family life, problems just like everyone's I suppose. I'm here because I think I'll be really good for this position-"

"What kind of problems?"

Elizabeth looked at the man in the wheelchair. "Excuse me?" He repeated himself, not blinking, not moving; remaining as calm and cool as if he were at the beach. She shifted her legs and began to pull at the sleeves of her fancy blazer. "I'm... I'm sorry Mr. Brunner, I dont understand what these questions have to do with the internship. Am... am I at the wrong interview? This is for the TA position, right?"

She watched as the two men hesitated, sharing an unspoken connection as they glanced at each other quickly. Mr. Brunner shifted a bit, as though his paralyzed legs were falling asleep on him. "It is for a teaching job, yes, but because of the exact nature of the teaching job, we need to know about your background." He took a breath and smiled kindly. "Please," he said, "if you're alright with it, we'd like to know about your life, all the instances that led you here."

The other man, Mr. Nettles, spoke up. "So we can better understand how you might respond to kids in like situations or with troubled backgrounds. We just want to know how good of a fit you'll be."

As she felt her panty hose tear slightly as she scratched her leg, Elizabeth sighed and went with it. She told the two men how she came from a very large family in a small town. Her mother an angel, her father a terrible human being. She had a lot of siblings and many pets, all of them having to roll with whatever was dealt to them. Poverty, eviction, family deaths, interventions, and everything in-between. Life happened and she went on. "So I definitely know about teenagers going through rough times, I went through many and am still going through them." She took in a breath as her chest tightened, continuing, she said, "that's why I'm here. I want to teach history. I want to let kids know that many great figures and leaders went through terrible times just like they might be..." Elizabeth stopped, she watched Mr. Brunner rub at his beard as he hummed in interest. As she finished her little speech, hoping the interview would wrap up soon, she kept wondering what he meant when he said it was a "type" of teaching job.

"This is just a TA position, right?"

Mr. Brunner smiled warmly at her. "Tell me, Ms. Craft, how extensively did you study the Greeks in your schoolings?"

* * *

It all ran through her head as she satin the back of the big white strawberry van. Old memories of warn out mythology books spiraled around Elizabeth's head, an orientation video playing on a screen that hung from the ceiling. The quality was like someone had badly copied a VCR tape onto a DVD.

It showed Mr. Brunner, actually the hero trainer Chiron, extending himself from the fake wheelchair. It showed dozens of kids doing different activities at this Camp Half-Blood she was being transported to. A rock climbing wall that spit lava and shook, girls melting from trees picking strawberries, a blonde tween boy with a scar on his face helping kids pick out the right weapon. Weapons for kids. Huh. Elizabeth wondered which ancient weapon she would get to use. Stop. She told herself. You're a teacher, not a demigod. You have two parents that aren't deities.

The van took a sharp exit off a freeway.

"Sorry," Mr. Nettles said from the passenger seat. His apologetic eyes glanced at her from the rear view.

"It's alright." Elizabeth's voice was quiet as she concentrated on understanding this new part of the world. Well, old part of the world that had stayed behind the scenes as everything became new. She'd been watching the orientation video for nearly two hours of this cross country trip, not focusing on its replay for the last 45 minutes. As she removed the disc and put it in its lil box, she tried for small talk.

"So, Mr. Nettles-"

"Oh please, call me Sky." He faltered. "Short for Skyler". He laughed a little nervously. "My friends always laugh at my first name. They say that when I die I should be reborn as a cloud nymph." At her silence, he continued. "When satyrs die, they are reborn as a part of nature."

"Like a ladybug?"

"What?"

"What?"

It got quiet. Skyler soon cleared his throat. "I know it's a lot to take in, a lot to believe when you first hear it all-"

"Oh I believe it." Elizabeth cut him off. The goat in the front seat raised his eyebrows at her. "I do. I've... I've always wanted them to be real. I went through a very hard time in elementary school. Times when I wished I was dead, didn't have friends, would cry whenever I got home... and then I found this big yellow book of Greek myt..." she stopped herself, blushing. "Greek stories," she corrected. "I checked it out of the school library so many times in one year the librarian got angry at me. I made paper dolls of the gods, and memorized nearly every story. They helped."

Skyler smiled wide in his seat, his eyes never leaving the rear view mirror as she spoke. He had taken his ponytail out earlier, his long black hair getting tangled around the seatbelt. "Well I think you'll find a lot of people just like you at camp. I am surprised you have taken to it all so quickly."

Now it was time for Elizabeth to raise her eyebrows. "Mr. Nettles, Skyler, you do realize our driver is covered head to toe in eyeballs, right?" Argus chuckled a little at this, never taking his eyes off the road.

Skyler visibly jolted in his seat, staring at the driver. "Argus," he said airily, "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before." The driver smiled and signaled that in about twenty minutes they would arrive. They would be crossing over into Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess teenage themes in this?**

* * *

The size of the loogie Jayne hocked up could have blinded a child. He watched it fly across the water and land with a small plop as he zipped up his pants.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," the naiad below him frowned.

"What? Spit in your bed or finish in your mou-"

"You know what I mean, son of Ares." The water spirit began to flow backwards slowly. "I don't understand why you do that."

Jayne shrugged as he brought his feet up on the dock and began to tug his socks back on. "It's fun to watch the fish come up to it like fuckin' moths and flame."

"If you want a fish so bad," the spirit waved her hand and formed a bubble of water around a small trout. "Here!"

The demigod rolled his eyes and stood up, adjusting himself in his shorts. He looked down at the naiad. "I gotta go meet Chiron. There's a new camper I gotta show the ropes to." His grin was a little malicious. "Hopefully I can show the squirt what makes me the big guy on campus." He cracked his knuckles and began to walk towards the Big House. He was hoping this new kid would be claimed by Ares, he was running out of fresh meat to fight. It's always fun to initiate his new siblings by tussling on the wrestling mat or hunting them down during capture the flag. A little friendly fire never hurt anyone. Well, anyone wearing armor, at least. As he neared the end of the dock, he turned around, effortlessly walking backward as he called, "Same time next Thursday?"

The naiad sunk below the waters, a small air bubble popping at the surface was the only indication she was ever there.

* * *

Crap, it was another girl. Jayne wasn't _not_ fond of girls, he just preferred ones that were easy to look at. Or fight. Generally, girls that were ugly could hold thier own in a sword fight or stand for more than a minute in a wrestling match against him. At least the girls in his cabin could, and most of them were a little on the ugly side. But as he neared the Big House, Jayne saw Mr. D and Chiron talking with a short and fat woman; she was wearing a backpack and had a little roller suitcase next to her. Wasn't this new kid supposed to be a year-round head councilor like him? She only has one damn suitcase? Her back was to him as she leaned against the railing of the porch. She was wearing jeans (in this heat?), and an old t-shirt. She had her hair up in a ponytail and tucked into a hat. Jayne gritted his teeth and crossed his fingers that someone summoned a _kobalo_ and it went after this little green shit.

"Ah, Jayne, there you are!" Chiron smiled down at him in his natural form. "This is our newest councilor, Elizabeth Craft." The girl turned around and smiled up at Jayne. Ew. "Ms. Craft, this is Jayne Cobb, acting head councilor of the Ares cabin, and another year rounder such as yourself."

Jayne watched the young woman stick her arm out, he watched her upper arm wobble.

"Nice to meet you, Jayne!" He sneered, and used the tip of his tongue to clean the back of his top canine. This poor little thing was going to be eaten alive, not just in capture the flag or in day to day activities, but by any camper who laid eyes on her. She oozed naïveté and purity; she's probably never even seen through the Mist before. He would have smiled at the thought had he not been keeping a scowl on his face. No need to be chummy with someone who didn't even know what was going on. He heard a quick tapping sound.

Looking down to the floor of the deck, he saw Elizabeth's left foot tapping incessantly on the wood- she still held her hand out in greeting and had put her own form of sneer on. Her head was cocked and her eyebrows raised. Clearly she was not going to withdraw. He continued to ignore her and addressed the superiors.

"She been claimed yet?"

"No she has not, but I'm sure she can find her own way around." Elizabeth's mocking tone was unpleasant to his ears. She picked up her suitcase and began to retreat but stopped when Chiron called.

"Uhm, Ms. Craft, we haven't told you where you'll be staying."

"Where will I be staying, Mr. Chiron?" She pushed a button and the handle on her suitcase retracted.

"For now you will be housed in cabin 11, the house of Hermes," he trotted a little, re-administering his weight. "Hermes watches over all travelers. We expect you will be claimed tonight at the campfire."

"Sounds good!" She turned to leave again.

"Ms. Craft, you cannot just go..."

"You are absolutely right, Mr. Chiron." Elizabeth brushed past Jayne, but he kept his arms crossed stiff so that his elbow hit her heartily in the shoulder. He heard a small grunt come from her and he smiled to himself. Elizabeth once again held out her hand, this time, to Mr. D. "Lord Dionysus, it has been an honor and a privilege to meet you." Mr. D simply humphed and walked away. She smiled and lowered her hand. "No worries, Mr. Chiron. From what I've been told and watched in the orientation film, I should be able to learn the ins and outs of the camp just fine on my own."

Jayne kept his tree like stance and didn't budge as she bumbled past, he glimpsed her hat. It had white cursive on the front and he think he saw the word "Shakespeare". He listened to her suitcase hit every step down the porch as she drug it along behind her; a small patch of sweat the size of a quarter already making an appearance on the small of her back.

He couldn't wait to see how she adjusted to camp.

* * *

"What do you mean she hasn't been claimed yet?!" Jayne sat at the pinochle table on the wraparound porch of the Big House. Mr. D was playing solitaire on one side of him while Chiron crossed his arms and stared at nothing, deep in thought.

"Precisely that, Jayne." Chiron inhaled deeply. "She is 22 and has never been claimed, never moved homes or even schools, and is convinced both the people who raised her are her birth parents." Jayne could see the gears rotating in Chiron's ancient head, but it seems even he didn't know what was going on. "She appears to believe everything we have told her and is taking it very well. But claims she has no recollection of ever even seeing a monster in her youth."

At this Mr. D let out a sharp and quick laugh. Jayne glanced at him as he reshuffled the deck. "Memories can be easily swayed."

Chiron raised a brow. "Mr. D, are you suggesting you know the origins of the child?"

The deity sneered. "Oh please. I've never met the child before. I'm just saying there could be multiple reasons little Emily Post has gone this long without being claimed."

The table was quiet, the only noise being the quick thwacking of the cards as Mr. D laid them out in rows. "You up for another round of pinochle yet, Chiron?"

Chiron had his fingers arched and lips pursed, his ancient eyes seemingly lost as they stared at the worn table. Jayne banged his hand on the surface, "Horse-Man! D is talking to you!"

Chiron looked up and shook himself from his daze. "My apologies, what were you saying?"

Jayne squinted at him. "Where your thoughts off to, old man?" Chiron smiled a little sadly but said nothing. "...there another big prophecy we don't know about?" He whispered. Jayne felt his back tingle a little and straighten subconsciously.

"No, nothing like that, child. There are just a lot of thoughts in this ancient head of mine." Chiron smiled a little wider, his back legs tapping a bit as he shifted. "Now that I think about it, we should play a hand, Mr. D!"

Mr. D rolled his eyes and begrudgingly scooped up the cards he had already began to order around.


End file.
